familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Barker (1617-1702)
}} Biography 10th Deputy Governor of Colony of Rhode Island 1678-79. Early Life James Barker was baptized on 20 October 1622 at Southwold, Suffolk, England, the son of James Barker.1 It is possible that his father was the James Barker of Southwold whose estate was administered on 5 Feb 1626/7, leaving estate to widow Elizabeth. It is also plausible that Barker lost his mother shortly thereafter, and as an orphan was then cared for by his aunt, Christian (Barker) (Cooper) Beecher. James mother died about 1620, it was but natural for the father (also James by name) to plan to join his eldest daughter in America. 1634 Mary and James He was a passenger on the English ship [[Mary and James 1634 Voyage| Mary and James]], which sailed from Southampton in 1634, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. There had been a family tradition that young James Barker sailed to New England in 1634 with his father, who died en route, and with his aunt Christian who was married to Nicholas Easton.2 While there are possibly elements of truth in this tradition, there are also two serious flaws. The first is that it appears that James's father died several years before young James sailed to New England, based on the 1626 administration mentioned. Secondly, Christian was married to Thomas Beecher when she came to New England, in 1630. Beecher died in early 1637,3 so his widow did not marry Nicholas Easton until after then.4 It is most likely that young James Barker came to New England as an orphan with his aunt in 1630, but no documentation has been found to support this. It is almost certain, however, that Barker came to Rhode Island from Massachusetts with his aunt and her third husband, Nicholas Easton, about 163 On March 24, 1634, Father and son sailed from Southampton, England on the ship Mary & John (Robert Sayres, Master). The father died on the voyage and James Jr. was taken in charge by a passenger, Nicholas Easton, who later married James's sister Christiana James. Settled In Charleston Massachusetts. Noteworthy Events * 1644: James was Corporal in 1644 for the Newport, Rhode Island; * Ensign in 1648; was a Member of General Court of Elections, Newport in 1648, * 1655. Ye Rule of Freeman of Ye Colonies of every Towne, James name is on the Newport, Rhode Island., list, * 1655-61-63 he was Member of Court of commissioners, * 1661 he and 40 others petitioned for a tract of land ( now Westerly, Rhode Island) dividing it into 18 shares. James received 1/2 share. He was also one of the trustees. * 1663: One of ten assistants named on the Rhode Island Royal Charter that founded the colony. * James was for many years a Teaching Brother amongst the Baptists. * 1678 James was Deputy Governor of Rhode Island in 1678 after the death of Gov. Coddington. Rhode Island Civil Affairs Once reaching adulthood, Barker became active in the civil affairs of the colony, undertaking positions as commissioner, assistant, and deputy over a period of many years. In the Rhode Island Royal Charter adopted in 1663, which became the basis for Rhode Island's government for nearly two centuries. King Philip's War On April 4, 1676 It was Voted That In The Troublesome Times and Straits In This Colony,(King Philip's War) The Assembly Desiring The Advice And Concurrence Of The Most Judicious Inhabitants Of It May Be Had For The Whole We Desire At The Next Sittyage, The Company And Counsel Of Mr. Benedict Arnold, John Clark, James Barker, And 13 Others And the General Sergeants, To Inform The Several Persons ,The Assembly's Desire Theron. Barker was named as one of the ten Assistants (magistrates) of the colony. In 1676, during King Philip's War, it was voted that the advice of the most judicious inhabitants of the colony be obtained, and that these people sit at the next session of the assembly. Barker was one of the 16 men whose counsel was sought in this request.2 In 1678 he was elected as Deputy Governor, serving under governors Benedict Arnold, William Coddington, and John Cranston, the first two both dying in office in 1678. He was a Baptist minister, assisting in the ordination of Rev. Richard Dingley in 1690. Marriage and Family In 1644 He Married Barbara Dungan, Daughter Of William Dungan and Frances Latham. (born.1628 ; She Was Grand -Daughter Of Lewis Latham, Falconer To King Charles I. Barbara Dungan was the oldest daughter of Frances Dungan and her husband William, Frances is revered to as the "Mother of Governors". James and Barbara Barker had eight known children, all born in Newport, Rhode Island from about 1645 to 1662/ References * James Barker (1590-1634)/List of Notable Descendants * James Barker - Wikipedia